Field of Invention
This invention relates to product or informational displays and the electrical arts. In particular, a display monitoring system exchanges information with display sensors and responds to multiple display stakeholders based on conclusions drawn from the information.
Discussion of the Related Art
Commonplace product and informational displays may be found in public, retail, trade show and commercial spaces. Such displays typically attempt to present information and/or a product to passersby. For example, a marketing campaign for a new product may utilize a multitude of product displays sited in locations that are widely geographically distributed as in retail stores located throughout the United States.
Management of product and informational displays has long been a substantially manual process for activities including set-up, monitoring, maintenance, usage, evaluation of effectiveness, and reporting. Where a plurality of displays are used as in a promotional campaign, the burdens of product display management typically result in inadequate attention to details including the quality of user experiences, display functionality and evaluation or continuous evaluation of display effectiveness.
While display stakeholders may appreciate the benefits of timely acquisition of useful and accurate information relating to the display, there has been only little interest in developing an automated system that not only replaces, but improves upon human observations typically involved in manual display management.